


Permission

by Lady_Psychedelic



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 10:53:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15727938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Psychedelic/pseuds/Lady_Psychedelic
Summary: Oliver goes to ask Joe if he could have permission to date Barry, and he tries to act like he isn't nervous to ask but he really is?





	Permission

He knows he doesn’t have to do this, he knows that if he wanted to date someone, he could regardless of parental approval. It was just that, Joe West, was a terrifying man. Oliver would rather take on Darkh, alone, with no arrow, then deal with the possibility of Joe saying no. He wasn’t even asking for permission to marry, just to ask his son, his foster son, who he lives with and works with and cares for deeply, out on one date. He should be able to do this. It was just, he didn’t have the best timing considering he was sitting in an interrogation room with a stern looking Joe waiting from him to speak. They could have done this outside, or on the phone, where Oliver would be 600 miles away with arrows as a comforter. Swallowing the dry lump in is throat, he straightened his back, staring into the threatening eyes of the detective. Nice and simple, just like he rehearsed.

“iwantyoupermisontogooutwithbarry,” Smooth, Oliver, smooth.

“What was that Mr. Queen?” Joe raised his eyebrow.

“I would like your permission to ask Barry out on a date,” Oliver looked him in the eye, trying and failing, to not show his fear of the man.

“Hmm, why ask me?” Joe had on the detective voice.

“He loves you and i know your approval would be helpful,” Oliver careful announced each word.

“What does Barry think about this?” Joe raised his eyebrow.

“I haven’t asked him yet,” Oliver tried not to tap his fingers on the table.

“Well, ask him, if he says yes, i trust my son, i’ve seen the way you look at him, and the way he looks at you, don’t mess this up, otherwise your bow and arrow won’t save you from myself, and Iris,” Joe stood up, Oliver standing just a fast, wincing at the scrapping of his chair on the floor.

“Thank you sir,” Oliver gulped.

“He’s in his lab,” Joe held the door open for him, Oliver ignoring the looks from the other detectives, or the small giggle he could hear, focusing on how to ask Barry out.


End file.
